The legacy lives
by RikkuHeartilly
Summary: The kids of the main ff8 characters. I rated this PG-13 cuz there is some cursing and later on some stuff
1. Default Chapter

It's me again the horrible writer. Please review this because I   
don't know if I really stink or if other people think that too.   
Don't worry it won't hurt my feelings if you don't like this story.  
I DON'T take credit for these names (some of them). Alot of these are  
from Final Fantasy and I don't want to be sued so please listen to me  
when I say I DON'T take credit for the names GFs or locations or items or   
anything that belongs to any company. I did make up some GFs but I thought it  
would make sense that the kids got the GFs from their parents.   
  
The match ups are the characters in Final Fantasy 8 who got married...  
SquallxRinoa/SelphiexIrvine/ZellxLisa(girl with ponytail in Balamb Garden  
library)/QuistisxSeifer/Nida x Xu/  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Main Characters:  
Reka Leonhart, Mark Leonhart--Squall and Rinoa's kids  
Seth Kinneas--Selphie and Irvine's kid  
Xander Dincht--Zell and Lisa's kid  
Phoenix Almasy--Quistis and Seifer's kid  
Alecia Hoch--Nida and Xu's kid  
  
Bryan Roux, Noel Perud, Lily Foust--students who transferred from Galbadia  
Garden and came to Balamb Garden  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Fujin, Raijin, Cid, Matron, Laguna, Ellone, Kiros, and Ward will periodically  
show up in this story. I changed Fujin's attitude so she'd talk more, Raijin's  
attitude so he'd be smarter, and Ward so he can talk.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Reka Leonhart  
Age:16  
Sex:Female  
Height: 5'3"  
DoB: September 28  
Blood Type: O  
Weapon: na  
Specialty: sorcery(inherited from Rinoa)  
GFs: Siren and Shiva  
Famous Phrase: Go away Mark!  
  
Mark Leonhart  
Age:17  
Sex:Male  
Height: 5'7"  
DoB: May 5  
Blood Type: AB  
Weapon: Gunblade  
Specialty: fusing thunder magic with gunblade  
GFs: Quezacotl and Alexander  
Famous Phrase: Oh no Reka not the lipstick, anything but the lipstick  
  
Seth Kinneas  
Age:15  
Sex:Male  
Height: 5'5"  
DoB: January 16  
Blood Type: B  
Weapon: Machine gun  
Specialty: Can shoot stones out of gun(ex:flare stone shot)  
GFs:Tonberry King and Brothers  
Famous Phrase: You shall die in 10 seconds...10....9....8....7,6,5,4,3,2,1  
(fires gun & enemy dies) HA i told you!  
  
Xander Dincht  
Age:15  
Sex:Male  
Height:5'4"  
DoB: November 27  
Blood Type: B  
Weapon: Fighting gloves  
Specialty: Can Steal Magic from enemies 100 at a time  
GFs: Ifrit and Cerebus  
Famous Phrase: Booya I win! Ha ha ha  
  
Phoenix Almasy  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Height: 5'8"  
DoB: September 9  
Blood Type: O  
Weapon: Gunblade  
Specialty: Red Magic(similar to Quistis' blue magic)  
GFs:Gilgamesh and Doomtrain  
Famous Phrase: Hello Commander Squall, my dad sent me here to say...he would like   
to fight you...(runs when he sees the look on Squall's face)aaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Alecia Hoch  
Age: 17  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'4"  
DoB: April 8  
Blood Type: AB  
Weapon: Nunchaku  
Specialty: Forseeing the future  
GFs:Jumbo Cactuar and Leviathan  
Famous Phrase: Can I please drive Balamb Garden dad??  
  
Bryan Roux  
Age:16   
Sex: Male  
Height: 5'7"  
DoB: July 26  
Blood Type: A  
Weapon: Lance  
Specialty: Combining magic  
GFs: Odin and Diablos  
Famous Phrase: Oh no the boogy man is coming to get me!  
  
Noel Perud  
Age:15  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'3"  
DoB: August 24  
Blood Type: O  
Weapon: Katal  
Specialty: takes a little bit of her blood, puts it on her katal and shoots  
ultima from her katal  
GFs: Pandemona and Eden  
Famous Phrase: Weeee! I'm flying!   
  
Lily Foust  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'5"  
DoB: December 21  
Blood Type: A  
Weapon: Whip  
Specialty: Lily Storm(takes her whip and spins it around causing the lilys to  
cast shell, protect, auto-life, & regen)  
GFs:Carbuncle and Bahamut  
Famous Phrase: Oh joy...the couples have arrived  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
I know that's just the profiles but I'll come out with the story soon. Please   
review. In the story there will be no lemon stuff.  
~RIKKU HEARTILLY~ 


	2. Sorry I forgot this...

Ok this is isn't really a chapter but I realized stuff I forgot in the profiles.  
*SIDENOTE*-Squall is more talkative now and Seifer is less mean  
This chapter is what they look like.~~RikkuHeartilly~~  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reka Leonhart  
Outfit: wears a outfit almost identical to Rinoa's except her's is a light purple.  
Hair: Black with light purple highlites. Shoulder-length hair. Usally worn down  
  
Mark Leonhart  
Outfit: Black cargo pants. utility belt. dark green shirt. a necklace with Quezacotl on it  
Hair: Short spiked brown hair  
  
Seth Kinneas  
Outfit: Brown leather trenchcoat, blue jeans, plain gray shirt  
Hair: Brown and short  
  
Xander Dincht  
Outfit: Red floodpants, dark blue shirt(has a tattoo on his leg)  
Hair: Light brown, hairstyle like Zell  
  
Phoenix Almasy  
Outfit: Black leather trenchcoat, black pants, dark dark purple shirt  
Hair: Blonde like Quistis' hair, Squall's hairstyle  
  
Alechia Hoch  
Outfit: Black leather boots that go to the knee, short light blue dress(selphie style dress),   
Hair: Black with red highlites, chin-length hair, flips out(not as much as selphie's hair)  
  
Bryan Roux  
Outfit: black pants, dark blue shirt, black leather jacket  
Hair: Black with a touch of red  
  
Noel Perud  
Outfit: Dark blue long skit with slit to the knees, a white halter top with a black shirt under, black sandals  
Hair: Platinum colored hair, hairstyle like Quistis' with two long braids hanging off  
  
Lily Foust  
Outfit: black trenchcoat, black knee length skirt, black shirt with Phoenix(not the character, the firebird)  
Hair: Jet black, middle-back length  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok the next chapter will actually be the story. I hope this isn't too dull.  
~~RikkuHeartilly~~ 


	3. The beginning...

The words in the story that are italiced mean that those words are in a dream or the character is   
dreaming them. I hope this isn't that bad. Oh and the person who said Phoenix seems week...he   
isn't he's going to get more GFs later on. Also I need some suggestions because I'm really bad at  
writing. Well I hope you enjoy. Also the stuff in 'these quotes' means that it is a dream or that the person  
is thinking. ~~RikkuHeartilly~~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello?? Anyone in there?"Mark said while waving his hand in front of Reka's face.  
  
"Huh, what? You talking to me?"Reka said finally pulling her self out of her day dream.  
  
"Woah, you were really out of it. Having a day dream about me again?"Seth asked hoping she was dreaming   
about him. He'd had the biggest crush on her for the longest time, but then again he had a crush on all girls.  
  
"What...the...heck! Why...would I...ever dream...about you?"Reka said while constantly kicking him under the table  
in the cafeteria.  
  
All the rest of the people at the table started to laugh histerically because now Seth was prancing around their table in   
pain. But they had to stop laughing as soon as Squall walked up to their table to give them orders.   
  
"Ok no more prancing and laughing now. You're going to have to give some students a tour of the garden. There are 3   
of them all coming from Galbadia Garden...so two of you with each transfer student. The pairs go as following...Reka and  
Seth you're with a girl named Noel Perud. She is 15 and her weapon is katal,"Squall said...but just as he was going to start   
listing the other students assingments he was interrupted.  
  
"A girl, who's 15 and is planning to be a SeeD. Ohhhhh, my fantasy has finaly come true...that is if she's pretty and likes   
me,"Seth said starry eyed while prancing around the table.  
  
"Ahem...as I was saying there will be two of you with each student,so...Reka please keep Seth from scaring Noel away,"  
Squall said.  
  
"Okee dokee dad!!" Reka said jumping up and barely knocking over the table.  
  
"You sure got your mother's personality,"Squall said,"Ok continuing..Phoenix and Xander are with a student named Lilith   
Foust. Shee is 16 and is an expert at the whip, so I'd advise you not to get in any battles with her. Please don't call each other names this time.  
We don't want to scare away another student because of you."  
  
"Hey!! That wasn't my fault. It was all Phoenix's great idea to try to bungee jump off the Garden!"Xander exclaimed in protest.  
  
"Ok, I understand. PLEASE NO BUNGEE JUMPING THIS TIME," Squall stated while looking at Phoenix,"Ok and the last people...  
Alechia and Mark. You will have a student named Bryan Roux. He is 16 and his weapon is the lance," Squall droned on ,"Oh and before I forget your SeeD   
field exam is in two days. Prepare yourself for the mission and try to upgrade your wepons. Ok you may go back to your prancing and laughing now but all of you must   
arrive at the directory at 2:00 pm."  
  
"Ok, Commander Squall," they all said in unison and then started cracking up.  
  
Squall looked back with one eyebrow raised. They remind me of me and my friends when I was that age...well except we weren't THAT wierd.  
  
"Damnit, I hate showing people around they always ask so many stickin' questions and will never shutup!" Phoenix said while pounding his head on the   
table.  
  
"Woah, someone is just a lil' mad,"Xander sarcastically said,"maybe the person we get won't be so bad."  
  
"What the?? Xander trying to make me feel better? That's a first,"Phoenix added.  
  
"Ok guys since we have a good 3 hours to kill me and Alechia are going ta go up ta our rooms and sleep,"Reka stated.  
  
"Ohh, can I come?" Seth asked.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo, neva!!!!!" the girls yelled in unison.  
*****************************  
UPSTAIRS IN THE JOINTED ROOM ALECHIA AND REKA SHARE  
  
The girls weren't actually going to sleep they just said that to get away from the boys. They were both in their pajama's, even though it was only 11:30 am.  
A big bowl of gummy bears and gummy worms were sitting on the bed. Since they were best friends they took Alechia's bed and put it in Reka's room even   
though the disiplinary committee doesn't allow it. They didn't give a shit if they were caught no matter what they wouldn't move the beds. Since their were so   
many students in the rooms the got a special double jointed SeeD room. They had one room with a tv a computer a closet stuffed full of candy and of course   
blow-up chairs and bean bags.  
  
"You know what...I wanted Mark to come up here," Alechia said sighing.  
  
"Why in the world do you like my brother?!? I mean come on!" Reka yelled.  
  
"First of all you wouldn't know because you're his sister. Second of all that's MY opinion. And third of all you have half a gummy bear stuck to your face,"  
Alechia explained.  
  
"What? Where?"Reka said freaking out. Then she looks in the mirror and sees nothing on her face and instead sees Alechia cracking up. She quickly turns around   
and pounces her friend,"NEVER JOKE ABOUT MY FACE!"   
  
"Ok....I'll...try...not...to,"Alechia manages through the laughs.  
  
"Good. Geez it's only 12:30 we still have an hour and a half left before we have to go,"Reka stated already getting bored.  
  
"Oh, let's go to the training center!"Alechia said with joy, now that she was done laughing.  
  
"Ok!! To the training center we go and don't forget to follow the yellow brick road!"Reka sang.  
  
Alechia grabbed her Nunchaku and then left right behind Reka. By the time they got to the training center it was 12:40.   
*****************************  
AT THE TRAINING CENTER  
  
"Whoo hoo! I beat a 10 grats all by myself!"Reka excitedly yelled.  
  
"Reka don't yell that loud, you'll attract a T-Rexaur,"Alechia whispered,"Uh-oh, too late"  
  
The ground started to shake and a T-Rexaur came out from the trees.  
  
"Good one,"Alechia sarcastically yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know,"Reka said while hitting it with a Blizzara spell.  
  
"You have your GFs equipped atleast...right?"Alechia said.  
  
"Umm...I have one equipped,"Reka said as she used her sorcery to recover Alechia from the bite she just got.  
  
"Well, which one?"Alechia asked.  
  
"Shiva,"Reka replied.  
  
"Good...Summon it already!"Alechia yelled.  
  
"Ok.................DIAMOND DUST!!!!!" Reka yelled summoning Shiva the ice goddess. Shiva hurt T-Rexaur badly.  
  
"Hold on I'll summon Leviathan to finish it off,"Alechia yelled,"................................................TSUNAMI!"  
  
With that T-Rexaur roared and fell to the ground.  
  
"WHOOO HOOOOO! WE BEAT THAT SON OF A BITCH!"Reka yelled.  
  
"Whoa, you are SO not excited,"Alechia said,"But do you realize your leg is bleeding and you're all dirty?"  
  
"What?"Reka said, then looked down,"Opps, o well" She used her sorcery to stop the bleeding and heal the wound.  
  
"Let's go it's almost 1:40,"Alechia said.  
  
"WHAT??? We gotta hurry," Reka yelled. And with that they left at top speed from the training center.  
***********************  
Now 1:45 and Reka is in the shower going as fast as she can. Alechia setting her clothes out for after she gets cleaned up.  
  
"Hurry up Reka! You're going to make us late!"Alechia yelled over the noise of the shower.  
  
"Ok hold on. I'm almost done!"Reka yelled.  
  
She stepped out of the shower got a towel and changed.   
  
"Hurry up Alechia! It's 1:52!" Reka yelled.  
  
"Ok, hold on,"she said coming out of the shower in a towel and running to her room.  
  
After Alechia changed. They ran as fast as they could to the directory. But what they didn't know was they were leaving huge   
water puddles from their dripping hair.  
  
"We're...here!"Reka said while panting.  
  
"Ok good, please split into your groups now that everyone is here,"Squall said. After everyone had been split up he introduced  
the students and left them to their tour of the Garden. 


End file.
